Discord
, |mane = |voice = John de Lancie |coat color = , |cutie mark = None |kind = Draconequus |residence = Chaosville }} Discord is a draconequus and one of the supporting protagonists of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. He is from the city of Chaosville, but he mostly resides in Ponyville. Discord represents the Element of Chaos and Disharmony. Description Discord is jovial, fun loving and even quite charming, taking little seriously and already ready for a good laugh. You might think Celestia was being unfair to call him evil, and that he’s truly just a bit of a prankster. This is a lie. Discord likes a laugh and a joke, but the only one laughing is him. He cheerfully hurts others for his own amusement, humiliating them with his brainwashing and hypnosis. He enjoys placing his victims inside rigged games where he can separate and break their wills, using a combination of lectures, illusions and hypnosis. If anyone defies him his pleasant façade drops and he quickly moves to genuine anger, often getting brutally physical. When Fluttershy refused to fall for his tricks he aggressively poked her on the head, brainwashing her through brute force. Later when they confronted him for the second time he magically seized each of them by the throat and drew them over to him, his face contorted in rage. Notably he tells Celestia off for imprisoning him in stone, portraying it as something he would never do. Indeed he seems to shy away from finishing off his opponents, allowing the cast to simply walk away after he broke their spirits. This is not a quality of mercy however, rather one of sadism and pride. He enjoys seeing his enemies suffer in defeat, and does not believe they pose any threat to him. It is this pride that is his greatest weakness. Convinced he had broken the will of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, he twice left himself open to their attacks in the belief they couldn't hurt him. The first time, he was right; however, the second time, he could only utter a single "No..." as the Elements of Harmony activated, his arrogance giving him no opportunity to counter or avoid their power. Talents Discord possesses vast powers of a level never before seen in the show. His very presence in the world turned it to chaos, with chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds at first, and eventually resulting in corruption of the entire landscape. At the height of his powers flying pigs and dancing buffalo filled a world of upside down houses and mountains, all revolving around Discord’s throne for his personal amusement. It is implied that the world would continue to decay over time, eventually becoming a mass of pure chaos incomprehensible to all but Discord himself. Thinking individuals seem more resistant to his corruption, though certainly not impervious. Throughout The Return of Harmony Part 1 he slowly corrupts the mind of each of the main cast, using illusions and his own silver tongue to plant doubts in their mind and allowing him to turn them against themselves. Victims of Discord's corruption display faded coats, with their color draining to grey as the corruption worsens. When Fluttershy resists his manipulation, he shows the ability to corrupt ponies with simple force of magic, suggesting it’s either easier to weaken them first or it’s simply more enjoyable for him. He likely has many other powers, with even Celestia stating that she doesn’t stand a chance without the Elements of Harmony. Specific powers he demonstrates in the show include teleportation and the ability to remove a pony’s wings and horn, alongside many random abilities that fall under his role as a being of chaos. With all of his abilities, it is highly likely that Discord would have been difficult to defeat even with the Elements of Harmony, had his own arrogance not blinded him to the danger and then the elements defeated him. See Also Gallery Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Non-ponies Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes